Turtle-lighters
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: Just what I think should happen to the turtles if something should happen to them. Better summary inside. Rated M for violence and blood and later language.
1. Prologue

Turtle-lighters

a/n: Reprimand me for publishing yet another new fanfiction. I again apologise for breaking my promise. This is what I think should happen to the turtles should anything bad happen to them. I wouldn't read this if you don't like either TMNT or Charmed. Has my o/c Samie in it. The word this chapter is Seam. Enjoy! :)

Prolouge

Samie's P.O.V

The fight was horrific the foot were quickly overpowering us. I turned to Donatello who was on my left. Where were our brothers when we needed them? "Samie we need to find a way out of this." He told me.  
"I know, I know just give me time think." I pulled my Bo from the belt around my waist. If I was going down I was going down fighting. "Try and contact the guys, we might need their help." Don nodded at me and we went into the battle with Don still speaking on the phone. "We are at the corner of third, just going off on to fourth. Hurry we can't defend our selves for much longer." Don hung up just in time to protect himself from a lethal blow to the head. The foot that performed the blow never seen Don's foot attach itself to his head and send him flying to the other side of the rooftop. With the amount of noise we were creating I was surprised that we were still alone on the rooftop.

Five minutes passed and our brothers still hadn't arrived. What was taking them so long. I was distracted by my thoughts and never heard the foot soldier come up behind me and stab my shell. I was too busy looking out over the roof for the battle shell. He kicked me down off the roof and that pain was the last thing I remember.

Donnie's P.O.V

I watched in horror as my sister was kicked down off of the roof. I had to fight off the foot, then I had to find my sister before her injuries did. I heard a truck pulling up and Leonardo's voice telling Michelangelo's stop. My brothers were finally here. I had no idea what I was going to tell them about

I felt a searing pain in my neck just as Raphael stepped foot on the rooftop. And heard him scream my name at the top of my lungs. My vision went blurry as I started to loose way to much blood, the last thing I seen before I blacked out was my three brothers looking at me with sad and concerned faces they knew I couldn't be saved.

Normal P.O.V

The three remaining ninja turtles quickly got rid of all the foot that the twins couldn't. It was then that Michelangelo seen Sam's bo sitting haphazardly on the edge of the rooftop. "Guys when since has Samie ever abandoned a fight or her weapon?" Mikey asked.  
"Not now Mikey, can't you see that Donatello has lost too much blood and we can't save him."  
"No I mean it Sam never leaves her weapons. If her staff is there then something must have happened to her." Mikey went over to the staff and picked it up. He twirled it a little and put it in the back of his belt sideways the way the twins always did so that they never tripped up over them. He seen the shape of a shell and some hair from the ground. So he went down to investigate. "NO!" He yelled as he seen his sister had a nasty gash on her shell. He turned her over and seen her eyes were closed. Her skin was cold and her lips were turning slightly blue. He pushed open her eyelids and they no longer looked like they could see anything.

Picking her up Mikey slowly climbed the fire escape. He lucky that nobody looked out of their windows and seen him. He made it back to the roof. Leonardo looked up. "Leo it looked like she had fallen and there is a cut on her back. At least it was quick." He said a fresh wave of grief pulling over him. He placed their fallen sister beside their fallen brother. And took of their masks. It was amazing how similar the pair looked to each other without them on.

Three brothers sat on the roof holding each other in a tight embrace over the bodies their siblings. Somehow in the middle of their grief they fell asleep and didn't realise until morning.

"I guess we need to go and tell Master Splinter before organising a proper burial for them. Together, the way they liked it." Leo suggested. Mikey looked down at the masks he was still holding. He held an end to each one and tied them together.  
"Now they always will be together in the giant lab in the sky that they can tinker away to their hearts content, just the way they always did." He said more tears streaming down his face. Raph was still in shock. There in front of him was his only sister and his little brother eyes closed and forever in a peaceful sleep.

TWO DAYS LATER

The turtles and all of their friends had come to the park to honour the fallen duo. "It is with a heart that I say this. Samantha and Donatello weren't only my students, but they were my children and I loved them as much as I love my other three sons. They were twins and always worked together on everything. They loved fixing things and building things, but most of all they loved all of the people that have come here on this night to say goodbye to them. And now they will be forever fifteen. Goodbye my son, goodbye my daughter. I love you both-" At that the rat lost his composure and broke down. He went and stood where his sons were standing as they went to say something together.

Leo started. "Sam and Don weren't just the ones who we went to whenever we needed something fixed. They were the glue that held the family together." He gulped as he said the next bit. "They were more than just that they were our brother and sister, not just in life but in death." Raph continued on.  
"Not only were Sam and Don kind they were considerate and level-headed. And it was always my job to protect them, they were my younger brother and only sister. I can only hope that I don't fail Mikey the way I failed the twins." By this time Michelangelo was holding back tears.  
"Sam and Don were the ones that would listen to me most of the time. They never pushed me away the second I walked into a room and always let me help them with whatever they were doing. I guess life will never be the same without them now that they are gone, and I just want to say something to them that I never got the chance to in life. In fact we all do." Raph and Leo held Mikey's hands as they looked to where Sam and Don were about to be buried.  
"Thanks for everything you two, we hope you find peace in the next life." They said in unison.

Next Angel walked over to the coffin. Sam was her best friend so it only felt right to say something. "Samie and Donnie were normal in every way other than appearance. I loved Samie, she was my best friend, and I don't think that life would ever be the same without her. Donnie, he was so much more than just an average kid with an average mind. He was special. Kind, helpful and I don't think that I ever seen him angry. I can only hope that their afterlives are so much more peaceful than the lives they had. And that their quiet genius doesn't go unheard."

Leatherhead wiped a tear from his eye. "I worked with the twins on many occasions. I got to know how they thought and how they bounced off each other. They loved their friends and family more than anything, and with that in mind I guess that it is time for one last goodbye to my best friend Donatello and my good friend Samantha." Leatherhead, ever the emotional one couldn't speak anymore as tears spilled over his eyes. It was bad enough that the shredder was back in New York, he had to take away the lives of two teenagers.

After everybody had said goodbye to the twins they buried them and placed a cross and tied their masks to it tightly so that the wind didn't set them free. It was then that nobody could really hold back their tears. It just made it so real. It had to be a bad dream.

It just had to...

a/n: I cannot believe that for the purpose of this story I killed off, not just the character that I created, but Donnie, my favourite ninja turtle. Don't worry this isn't the last you have read of them.


	2. 1 Us White-lighters?

Turtle-lighters

a/n: Here I go again. It's story time boys and girls. Lets take a look at where Samie and Donnie are now. The word for this chapter is Strange. Enjoy! :)

Donnie:  
Age: 15  
Height: 5ft11  
Hair colour: Chocolate Brown  
Eye colour: Chocolate Brown  
Fave Colour: Purple

Samie:  
Age: 15  
Height: 5ft  
Hair Colour: Chocolate Brown  
Eye Color: Chocolate Brown  
Fave Colour: Yellow

Chapter 1

Sam woke up and no longer felt the pain she did when colliding with the pavement. To her side another figure appeared. Her spirit recognised it. He sat up and spoke. "Samantha, is that you?" He asked. She nodded then realised who she was talking to. "Donatello." She exclaimed. "Where are we?" She asked as she noted their surroundings. "I could have sworn that we died fighting the foot soldiers."

Out of nowhere a strange man appeared. "Don't be afraid. You have a chance to work for the greater good if you decide to follow me." He told them. They looked at each other before deciding that it was worth following him. As they walked it became apparent that white was the main colour around this place. "So what's with all the white?" Don asked. The man ignored his question.  
"You two are about to meet with the council of Elders, it was them who decided that you two are supposed to join us. Everything will be explained as you go in. Remember the choice is up to you."

Inside the massive doors, that were painted white a group of people were communing to each other. It reminded them of the atlintians and what the found out about them. "Excuse me. We were told to come and speak to you?" Sam said, although it sounded more like a question than a statement. One of them heard her.  
"Ah our potential new recruits are here. Come and join us please kids." One said. "Leo we know you are listening, spending too much time with your charges I guess." He accused.  
"To be fair we are having a baby together, it is natural for me to want to be with her." Leo responded. The elder smiled at the thought of the next generation of Halliwell being born into the universe. The turned back to Sam and Don.  
"Now you two are on the brink of making a very important decision. Would you like the chance to train and be a force of good in the universe, like Leo here, he has been a whitelighter for over sixty years. Or would you like your soles to be reborn to start the circle of life all over again?" He asked.  
"If we recycle our soles then we move on completely and by the fact that you are even recommending us for the job means that we have done something right in our lives that deserves this chance. I'm in what about you sis?"  
"Its like you said D, we wouldn't have been given this chance if there wasn't something important that we done in our lives that fuelled your decision, and I can't let you have all the fun. I'm in too." The Elder smiled.  
"Seeing as you are here already show them around and introduce them to some of the other white-lighters. I would recommend that they meet Yoshi in particular. I know you too talk on occasion, and make sure that they have accommodation set up for them as soon as possible. Then you are responsible for training them." Leo nodded and led the twins out.

He took them to a weird looking meeting area and walked up to a hooded figure. "Yoshi, I was told to introduce these two to you for some reason." Leo said.  
"The Elders have been up here to long my friend. What are your names?" He asked them in Japanese.  
"I'm Samantha Hamato, this is my twin brother Donatello. Is your name Hamato Yoshi?" She asked after saying their names.  
"Yes it is. I am proud that the two of you carry my name. And that your father does too."  
"Your a battle nexus champion. So is Splinter, and our little brother Michelangelo." Don told him remembering the impressive statue of Yoshi in the hall of past champions.  
"Guys we have a lot to do, so say good bye for now." Leo cut in. The twins said goodbye to the man that was technically their grandfather before following Leo to their new accommodation.

The place was like an apartment. "Okay there is the kitchen, bathroom, living area, bedrooms and dining table." Leo pointed in the direction of the thing he said and picked up two large books. "Read these books, it will tell you everything you need to know about being a white-lighter. Get some rest and try to eat something. As white-lighters you will function like normal human beings, only you can't age and you can only be killed by a dark-lighter."

Leo left again this time orbing home leaving the twins confused and holding their white-lighter manuals.

Let it be said that the twins wasted no time trying to gather as much information as they could about being a white-lighter. "It says here that it is our job to guide and protect witches and future white-lighters from going down the wrong path or being killed by demons and warlocks." Sam paraphrased from the book in front of her. "Why does that sound both dangerous and fun at the same time?" The question was rhetorical so Donnie just laughed.  
"Note the fact that this manual has devoted fifteen chapters to all of the rules and why they have them. Its bigger than the book I read on the big bang theory. And all of my old dinosaur books put together." Don answered. "How is anybody supposed to remember all of this?" He asked.  
"By downloading it into a PDF file and storing it on your computer." Sam answered.  
"Your skills are scary good."  
"Right back at ya bro."

The next day the twins were rested and ready to start. Leo orbed in in front of them. "Okay I want to start by getting you both orbing before we move on to doing the harder things like sensing and healing. When you were still alive did either of you do any kind of martial arts?"  
"Our dad trained us and our brothers in ninitsu, an ancient Japanese battle art." Sam answered.  
"Okay then it will be easier to get you sensing that way. But we need you to orb before you can try that." Sam and Don nodded. "What way do you prefer learning, hands on or by going over the theory before trying it."  
"Hands on that way we get more practice." Donnie answered.  
"Try this then, imagine white lights flowing around you, flowing through you. And then imagine yourself by that bench over there." He pointed to a bench where a group of unsuspecting lighters were communicating.  
"Why are we speaking in clicking sounds, we sound like Dolphins." Sam commented.  
"It is white-lighter-ese it breaks the language barrier set by countries or in some cases locations. Only white-lighters can speak it. Now try and orb over to the bench."

Closing their eyes the twins concentrated on the bench and the white lights and when they opened their eyes they were at the bench. "Wow that felt weird." Two of the white-lighters that has just jumped out of theirs skins helped the twins sit down. "First time orbing?" One asked. Not ready speak Don nodded. Leo ran over to make sure that they were doing okay. "Hey Leo. How's your wife?" He asked.  
"Fine, hormonal but both Piper and the baby are healthy." Leo responded. The other lighters walked away to carry on the conversation.

"That was great why don't I show you around more and maybe we can grab a bite to eat before a charge calls me." They set off in the direction of the white-lighter bank. "Hey did you guys start reading your manuals. They are there to guide us make sure that, before you know all of the rules, that you keep it with you." They walked into the bank and seen white-lighters waiting in line. "This bank is amazing, probably the only bank that hasn't been held up." The twins smiled at this. "Probably because instead of money you are given credits. When you are down there, your credits are turned into the cash used in that country."  
"Say you were in Australia and you had a charge who was in trouble in London, would the currency change automatically from Australian Dollars to British Pounds?" Sam asked.  
"Yes that's a great way of looking at it. Here we are being called on."

They walked up to the desk. "I take it those two need accounts set up." Said the white-lighter behind the desk. "You get one hundred credits per week during training and then it goes up one hundred every time you get a new charge and a lump sum for a mission given by the Elders depending on how long it is. What are your names?"  
"I'm Donatello, this is Samantha." The teller typed something into a computer.  
"How long has it been since you accepted the role?"  
"A day or so. We have already seen the manuals." Sam continued. More typing occurred as the account was being set up. "  
"Are you aware of how credit works?"  
"We can use them to purchase food/ drink and things that generally spark our interests yeah." Don answered.  
"That is your accounts set up, you get one hundred bonus credits when you sign up before your first initial payment to help you get settled." The teller handed them each bank cards and gave them a print out each for the pin numbers and account numbers. "If you have any problems then just come back in and we will help you get everything sorted. Thank you for joining us."

After leaving the bank Leo took the twins around all the other places that they could go to. By the time they had finished and made their way back to the twins' apartment I think that they were just about ready to collapse into bed.

a/n: That was a lot lighter than the prologue I have to admit.


	3. 2 First Charges

Turtle-Lighters

a/n: Another new chapter. I forgot about my disclaimer again, so you know the whole I don't own TMNT or Charmed, only plot and any o/c's everything else is owned by someone else deal that is legally required when using the site. The word for this chapter is Pink. Enjoy! :)

Terry Huges:  
Age: 26  
Eye Colour: Sapphire Blue  
Hair Colour: Dark blonde  
Height: 5ft6 inches  
From: A Small Town in Minnesota

Max Andrews:  
Age: 15  
Eye Colour: Grey  
Hair Colour: Black  
Height: 6ft  
From: Miami

Chapter 2  
First Charges

"Your training is complete. Well done you can now officially join the ranks of the white-lighters." Leo told them. 'Can't believe that they have already mastered glamours. They have only been here a month' He thought as they changed to their human forms from their turtle ones. "Why don't we go and see if the Elders have any assignments for you."

Leo orbed out and the twins followed him, they no longer felt giddy after orbing. "The twins here have finished their training, have you got any assignments for them?" Leo asked. Gideon, the Elder he was talking to looked at them.  
"As a matter of fact Leo I do. I want Donatello to take on the job of a new charge. Here is all the information you need, off you go." Don orbed out after receiving all the information. "And you Samantha have the task of guiding a young person back on the path of becoming a white-lighter. Remember do not tell her what you are, he doesn't know that magic exists. So be careful, here are the details now go." Sam orbed out too. Leo stood by Gideon proud of what the two had achieved.

Don had orbed in the middle of a quiet living room. A witch walked in. "Hey I'm Donatello, the Elders sent me to be your new white-lighter." The witch smiled at him realising that he wasn't a threat.  
"Thank god, I have been a little more weary of demons since my last lighter was shot by a dark-lighter." The woman said. "I'm Terry." Don smiled and shook her hand.  
"Terry, did you guys have a close relationship?" He asked. Terry nodded.  
"As close a witch and a white-lighter are supposed to be. He was a good friend always there when I needed him." Don took her hand in his.  
"That's why I'm here, to make sure that you are safe and protected at least from magic or even when you need to chat. Before we start I should probably tell you that you are my first charge."  
"I'm not sure whether to say congratulations or sorry."  
"Why don't you say both." Terry smiled, it seemed like the two were already creating a bond. Donnie was pleased that things were going so well.  
"If you need me for anything don't hesitate to call me Don or Donnie, I'm sure that your last white-lighter told you how to contact me."

Meanwhile Sam was reading her manual, thinking about the best way to grab attention from her charge. When he came to her. "Hey why is a pretty girl like you sitting by herself?" He asked. Sam blushed at the compliment.  
"I guess I just got caught up in my book. I think I might just put it away." Putting the book back the boy sat down.  
"My name is Max. I haven't seen you around before, so I take it your not from here?"  
"I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam or Samie. And I'm not. I'm from New York." She felt a stab as she remembered her family was still at home without her and Donnie.  
"I've always wanted to go there, but nobody ever listens to what I have to say. I come from a big family both my parents and four brothers and three sisters . What about you?" He asked his grey eyes were pouring into her soul.  
"It's just me and my grand father." Sam said, it wasn't technically lying, it was a cover story to protect her identity.  
"So Max what school do you go to?" Sam asked.  
"Miami Vice High School. What about you?"  
"I am transferring to Miami Vice. Maybe I will see you there?" Sam asked. After once again lying to him, then again trying to justify it in her mind.  
"Maybe until then you could give me your number?" He asked giving her his best smile. Samie agreed and wrote down a number before saying that she had to leave and heading to the bathroom to orb out.

Don was back before Sam was he didn't need to work up a cover, as his charge already knew he was one. Sam did and her's was pretty good. Transfer student from New York worked every time. "Hey Don, what was your first charge like?" She asked throwing her key into the bowl they purchased with some of their left over credits. They had been given everything else they needed by the Elders. Being fifteen they had to persuade The Elders to let them have phones. Sam was currently waiting by hers for her charge. Suddenly she got a call from an Elder.

"Samantha, that was fast I heard that you met your fist charge. We sorted out everything you need to start at Miami Vice. Remember to keep your charge out of trouble. You need to build up trust with him, so that he will come to you." The Elder told her.  
"How is he supposed to trust me when one of the first things I said to him was a lie?" The Elder smiled.  
"Remember Sam it is just a cover story. And not too far away from the truth. You need to get him back down a new path." The Elder nodded as her phone went off.  
"Hey Max, what's up. Tonight, I will ask now." Sam brought the phone away from her ear. "He wants me to meet him." The Elder nodded for a second time, not as approval but as a sign that she could do whatever she wanted as long as the rules were followed. "Yeah Max I'll see you in twenty minutes. Bye." She said down the phone.

Sam orbed away from the Elder and down to Miami where Max was meeting her. "Hey Samie, I was worried that you weren't gonna show." Max said as she climbed over the fence to the secluded beach they were standing on.  
"Hey Max thanks for inviting me along. What are we gonna be doing?" She asked.  
"This meeting is just the beginning, tonight is the first part of our initiation. So try to act like everybody else is." He told her.  
"Initiation for what?" Sam asked suspiciously.  
"For the Demons. They are the street gang everybody want to be a part of in Miami. And tonight is our first test." Max took her hand and led her to a motorcycle. It was red. Sam blinked back tears as she remembered the night that her and Don gave Raphael his bright red shell-cycle. A helmet slipped over her head before she could protest and they sped off.

They were about to meet up with one of the 'Demons' "Max maybe we should go and see a movie or something that isn't illegal or could potentially ruin our lives." Sam said as they walked down the alley way.  
"Where's you sense of adventure?" Max asked her in reply.  
"Back at the beach." Max took her hand in his and led her further down the alley. "This is not legal, hay why don't we go and see a movie or something. We could grab a pizza maybe make it a date." Max stopped.  
"You want to go out with me? Nobody wants to go out with me." Max looked down. "Apparently people don't like when you pretend to be something your not." He told.  
"That's probably true." Sam said, she was going to say that she hates it when people pretend, but that would make her a hypocrite.  
"Why don't we promise to be as honest as possible with each other and then we can go for that date you mentioned." Sam smiled. There was something about his honesty that made him attractive.  
" _Oh no, this is so against the rules!"_ Sam thought panicking in her mind. They walked off not even getting the chance to see the gang about joining.

When she got back to the apartment Don was still up, he was talking to another white-lighter about a certain type of demon Terry had told him about. "Hey Sam, where you been? And why are you covered in both popcorn and sand?"  
"First of all I was with my charge, second of all we met up on a beach in Miami. Then I stopped him from joining a street gang, then we seen a movie and ended up having a popcorn fight before his mom told him to go home."  
"Sounds like a date to me." Don responded. The other white-lighter orbed out telling Don that they could catch up later.  
"He is my charge and it isn't like that, it is a ploy to help him go back down the right path before saying that I need to leave again."  
"Right and then you break his heart and quite possibly your own as well." Don replied. "Look Sam you know the ramifications of being involved with a charge. And if you keep seeing him then you know that you will end up falling for him. I don't want you to get hurt."

Sam promised that she wasn't going to fall for her charge and then went and told the Elders about what Max was planning on doing.


End file.
